Navidad Akatsuki
by Sarahi99
Summary: La Navidad es una fecha muy bonita y querida entre todos. Sin embargo, eso no pasaba en la ya conocida organización de criminales rango S del mundo Shinobi; Akatsuki. Acompañemos a todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta tétrica organización, a saber cual es su punto de vista de la Navidad. (Serie de Drabbles) [Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki. Para el Foro "Akatsuki Rules"]
1. 25 de Diciembre

Oli? :3

Sean bienvenidos a una nueva historia mía, en este caso una especial para navidad :D

Espero y lo disfruten.

Por cierto, no están obligados a ver la "introducción" de la historia, serán 3 en total (como no puedo pasar de las 100 palabras).

.

.

.

25 de Diciembre, Navidad.

Una fecha muy amada entre las personas.

¿Por qué será?

Tal vez por la emoción de armar el árbol de navidad con luces, adornos, la estrella en la punta del árbol o cualquier otro objeto.

Tal vez, por los regalos proporcionados en esa fecha tan esperada, más en los niños esperando la visita de Santa Claus y sus renos a traerles regalos.

O tal vez, por ser la fecha en la que las personas no se odian entre sí, solo hay paz y tranquilidad.

Lamentablemente, no todos aman la navidad, y justamente eso pasa en Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

Pues bueno, este es el primero, ya tengo 8 capítulos (contando este) ya listos, publicare uno por día, o puede que cada dos si estoy batallando con algún Akatsuki.

Lo siento si no se ve. . . muy prometedor, hacer Drabbles no es lo mio :/


	2. Navidad

Oli? :3

Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose con un nuevo capítulo para este especial Navideño :3

Que lo disfruten -w-

.

.

.

Navidad

7 letras, una palabra.

Una sola palabra que genera ciertas reacciones y sentimientos en los diferentes miembros de la gran organización de criminales rango S de todo el mundo ninja, Akatsuki.

Para muchos, los miembros de esta organización son seres viles y sin sentimientos, que solo viven para sembrar caos y destrucción al mundo ninja, todo para cumplir la meta de su líder.

Por lo cual, jamás celebran la Navidad.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que en esas fechas no provoque un "sentimiento" a cada uno de ellos.

Una Navidad al punto de vista de la organización Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

Mañana subiré otro, y para el jueves empezaran los capis de Akatsuki.

Bueno me despido, cuídense y, recuerden ¡Akatsuki Rules! OwO


	3. Cada 25 de Diciembre

Oli? :3

Me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia. . . o algo asi ewe

Bueno no los distraigo, que disfruten nwn

.

.

.

.

Cada 25 de Diciembre era lo mismo en Akatsuki.

Cada miembro a su aire, cada uno en su propio mundo.

Siempre era asi.

Era curioso, muy curioso a decir verdad, que siendo todos los miembros tan diferentes y de metas distintas, todos tenían algo en común; odiaban la Navidad.

No era un odio incondicional como ese típico cuento de _"el Grinch" _que cada Navidad salía a la luz para darles una lección a los niños pequeños.

Si no, más bien, como un vago recuerdo de la época en que su vida era un poco más fácil, pero sobre todo, feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

Mañana empezaran los verdaderos Drabbles, el primero será Deidara ;3

Sarahi99 se despide, cuídense y recuerden ¡Akatsuki Rules! :D


	4. Deidara

Oli? :3

Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de _**NA**_ _(Navidad Akatsuki)_ :D

Bueno aquí les traigo la iniciación de los Drabbles de Akatsuki

.

.

**Deidara**

.

Para Deidara, la Navidad era un día efímero, como cualquier otro.

Le gustaba ver los fuegos artificiales que cada 24 de Diciembre eran lanzados a la oscura noche, minutos antes de dar la media noche.

Le gustaba ver esas hermosas explosiones que daban un brillante espectáculo y, a decir verdad, lo disfrutaba.

"_El Arte es una Explosión"_ Se decía asi mismo al ver esos colores teñir el manto nocturno de la noche.

Pero, a pesar de ver el punto bueno de la Navidad, también veía el malo.

Los regalos.

Para muchos es algo muy lindo, sin embargo para él, no.

.

.

.

Mañana habrá otro Drabble de Dei-chan, asi que serán dos, al igual que el Akatsuki que sigue.

Espero leeros pronto nwn

Me despido lectores (as), cuídense y recuerden ¡Akatsuki Rules! ;3


End file.
